beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Damian Hart
Damian Hart (ダミアン・ハート) was a former member of Team Star Breaker, a Beyblade team that represented the United States of America in the World Beyblade Championships in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. He was one of Gingka's rivals and his Beyblade was Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. It is currently unknown what has happened to him. Being the one and only owner of Hades Kerbecs, Damian is one of the most strongest Bladers in the Metal Saga ''and evil at that. From being discovered by the HD Academy, his strength was enhanced through the Arrangement System developed by Hades Inc. He was a ruthless and fierce Blader in battle who only wished to send his opponent's Beyblades into the dark and despair, Gates of Hades. As well as being loyal to Dr. Ziggurat, the leader of Team Star Breaker and being responsible for the creation of Hades City which was soon plunged into the sea when Gingka and Co. intercepted it. Currently, it is unknown what has become of Damian as he was last seen with Jack on a security boat during the sinking of Hades City. Right after his loss with Kyoya in which Damian overcame a mental breakdown. To date, Damian has yet to return in ''Metal Fury but it is unknown if he ever will however. Character Design Damian has round blue hair and a small streak of green hair with some points sticking up from the back of his head with light-blue hair. He has pointed grey eyes and blue eye-brows. He wears a small black belt around his neck and wears gold armor with yellow clothes along with gray chains. He also wears a cape and opened finger gloves. Personality Damian was a ruthless and powerful Blader in action. Having a like towards sending opponent's Beys to the Gates of Hades and attacking them as if there's no hope left. Despite this, Damian went under a mental breakdown after Kyoya defeated him in a battle. Damian became so eccentric, as if that was his first loss he ever encountered, which most likely is. Overall, that is how Damian's personality is portrayed as. History Anime Beyblade: Metal Masters As HD Academy is shown for the first time, the scientist, and leader of the organization; Dr. Ziggurat is using a device called the "Arrangement System". A boy named Damian Hart is shown inside one of those capsule devices, which is brainwashing, and infusing power from Hades Kerbecs into his body. After Dr. Ziggurat finished his work on him, he sent Damian to bring Ryuga back to HD Academy, and to test out his new power. At a Beystadium somewhere, he interrupts Tsubasa, and Yu's Beyblade race. He tells both Tsubasa and Yu that he wants to test out his Bey against them, which they accept. Not too long after, an explosion is seen in the background during Masamune and Zeo's battle at the park. Gingka and the others rush to the scene. Upon arrival, devastated, and shocked by what they see, Tsubasa and Yu are majorly injured, and unconscious, along with their Beys which have suffered a devastating disaster as well. In the last match of Team Excalibur vs Team Star Breaker Damian defeats Julian in the first of their best of three match. He overwhelms Julian again until he is saved by Sophie and Wells where Damian uses his beast Cerberus to defeat the three of them. He is next seen facing Gingka in the final round of the championship. Though Damian overwhelmed Gingka for most of the match Gingka came back and defeated Damian to win Big Bang Bladers. Damian later storms Hades City along with Dr. Ziggurat's Beybladers. He faces Gingka along with Jack but they stop when Hades City begins to rise. He later stops Gingka, Masamune and Kyoya while inside the HD Facility. He faces Kyoya Tategami and overwhelms him for most of their match after dragging him to the underworld. However Kyoya breaks the dimension and brings him to Lion's territory where Kyoya is able to defeat him causing Damian to have a mental breakdown. He was last seen with Jack on a security boat during Hades City's sinking. It is currently unknown what has happened to him since. Manga Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion In the manga, Damian battles against Julian and defeats him. Soon after, he battles Gingka and overwhelms him. Even trapping Gingka into a giant hole. However, once Gingka climbs out of the hole, wearing his father's headband, he unleashes his full potential and defeats Damian. Damian then let's go of Hades Kerbecs, turning Kerbecs to dust and reviving Bladers like Kyoya and Julian who sent to the hospital due to the power of Hades Kerbecs. Damian then becomes Gingka's friend. Battle Record Beyblade [[Hades Kerbecs BD145DS|'Hades Kerbecs BD145DS']]: Damian's Beyblade. It is the three-headed dog Kerberos who guarded the Gates of Hell. Gallery Anime DamianHart2.PNG Damian18.PNG TeamStarBreakers.PNG Damian.PNG Damian2.PNG Damian3.PNG Damian4.PNG Damian5.PNG Damian6.PNG Damian7.PNG Damian8.PNG Damian9.PNG damianH.jpg Damian10.PNG Damian11.PNG Damian12.PNG Damian13.PNG Damian14.PNG damianH5.jpg Damian16.PNG Damian15.PNG Damian17.PNG Damian19.PNG Damian20.PNG Damian21.PNG imagesCA82JDIK.jpg damianH2.jpg damianH3.jpg damianH4.jpg damianH6.jpg Manga Imagesfdsfdsfds.jpg|Damian and Zeo in the manga DamianManga46.PNG DamianManga.PNG DamianManga2.PNG|Damian in stasis DamianManga3.PNG DamianManga4.PNG DamianManga5.PNG DamianManga6.PNG DamianManga7.PNG|Damian launching Hades Kerbecs DamianManga8.PNG DamianManga9.PNG DamianManga10.PNG DamianManga11.PNG DamianManga12.PNG DamianManga13.PNG DamianManga14.PNG DamianManga15.PNG DamianManga16.PNG|Damian controlling Hades Kerbecs DamianManga17.PNG 29l0202.jpg DamianManga18.PNG|Damian using the power of Hades Kerbecs DamianManga19.PNG|Damian controlling Kerbecs. DamianManga20.PNG DamianManga21.PNG DamianManga22.PNG|Damian with Hades Kerbecs DamianManga23.PNG DamianManga24.PNG DamianManga25.PNG|Damian unleashing his full potential DamianManga26.PNG|Damian's memory of being in stasis DamianManga27.PNG DamianManga28.PNG DamianManga29.PNG DamianManga30.PNG DamianManga31.PNG DamianManga32.PNG DamianManga33.PNG DamianManga34.PNG DamianManga35.PNG DamianManga36.PNG DamianManga37.PNG|Damian letting go of Hades Kerbecs DamianManga38.PNG DamianManga39.PNG DamianManga40.PNG DamianManga41.PNG|Gingka offering to become Damian's friend DamianManga42.PNG DamianManga43.PNG DamianManga44.PNG DamianManga45.PNG|Damian and Gingka make friends Trivia *It is currently unknown if Damian will ever return to normal. His fellow teammates, Faust, Zeo, and Jack have turned back to normal though. *Damian's name may possibly be a reference to "Damien Thorn" from the Omen film series who is also evil and connected to hell. *Damian is the shortest member of Team Star Breakers. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Team Star Breakers